Make Things Worse
by CatrienStardust
Summary: Eclare; Clare's view on a particularly painful scene from try Honesty, Pt. 1


"Hey. Clare!"

God, there's that _voice _again. It was eager, excited, like a little kid on Christmas. She turned her head, strawberry locks bumping her cheek and faced Eli.

Who was on the other side of the fence.

Ha. How _ironic_.

He let out a short laugh. At what she wasn't sure, before continuing. "So I considered your ignore the bully theory, and it's just so…" She rolled her eyes. "Unsatisfying. Not like say, oh, I don't know, oh…" He swung around the edge of the fence, nearly bumping into her. "A punch in the face."

"I thought violence wasn't your style?" She said indignantly. There were, she was learning, a lot of things that weren't his style. Just the very thought of those words sent her heart fluttering, remembering their almost kiss in front of the Dot. "Or are the rumors true?"

They were walking together, close. Very close. Sometimes she wondered why there was never a barrier with him and her, but then again, she wasn't complaining. "What are these supposed rumors?" He said, mouth tilted with bitter sarcasm, turning to face her.

Suddenly, she turned away, ever so slightly. "I don't know. People say you're obsessed with death. Which might have something to do with the hearse." _And why you won't just leave Fitz alone. _She added silently.

Eli smirked. As always, his fame preceded him. A breeze blew his grey jacket back and he shrugged, nonchalant. "People can say what they want. My style" then again with his _style_ "is not letting jerks get away with being jerks." He said that as if it were the simplest thing in the world, but his words made Clare cringe.

"I just don't see the point in getting caught up in a cycle of violence." _Or risking your life. When I care so much. _God, she was a sap…

"Turn the other cheek, right?" He said with an eye roll. _Typical Clare…_

"It worked for Jesus." She said cynically, and he caught bitterness in her tone. _What happened to Saint Clare?_

He laughed. "Really, that's a matter of opinion."

She moved faster, getting ahead of him. "Do what you want. You just don't have to impress me, okay?" She expected him to scoff and walk off. She expected their conversation to end. She expected them to go on, him not listening to her.

She didn't expect him to reach out, grab her arm, and pull her close to him, stopping her.

His voice was different when he spoke. Lower. More… _Eli. _"Hey." He let go. Disappointment. "Who says I'm trying to impress you?" She cocked her head, wide grin gracing her lips, eyebrows up. They stared for a moment. _God, she was beautiful…_

He let out a breath, pushing his hand out flat in an innocent manner. "Fine. I'll call off the dogs. Move things over." She grinned wider, partly at his words, partly at just… him.

"I knew you were smart."

He just stared at her, the usual smirk replaced with a small smile, and she stared back, giggling slightly, a sound that Eli found _very _pleasing…

"Oh Eeeee-liiii…" Fitz. Anger and disappointment surged through her. God, couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Hm. Two syllables. Good-Good for you." Clare was sure that sarcasm would be his downfall. One day.

Sure enough. "You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"You broke my car." He cocked his head. "Just apologize and we can both go back to ignoring each other's existence." God, why did Eli always think things were so simple? First with her parents, now this? She closed her eyes, feeling this was about to get deadly.

"Sure, no problem. I'm sorry 'bout your nards."

Eli's eyebrows raised. "My what-OWWW?" It moved to fast for Clare to register, one minute Eli was defiant and strong, asking to get it all over with, the next he was on the ground, a sickening thump still echoing in the air.

She took a step back, shock in her eyes, hands out. Fitz turned to her and shrugged. "I _apologized_."

Clare dropped to the ground, and for a second, his head was in her lap, his soft brown hair strung through her hands."What can I do?" She asked, desperate, her heart beating from fear and her proximity to Eli. Even when he was, um… injured, he still made her heart pound. Then he rolled away, eyes squeezed tight in pain.

"Just… Don't… Touch… Anything…" He squeezed out, obviously in incredible pain. He held one finger up, panting a little.

She leaned back on her heels, hands awkwardly in lap, watching him.

"Still think I shouldn't punch him?" He hissed.

"I think it'll only make things worse."

He let out another moan and Clare just sat, unable to do anything. He meant everything to her, and yet she knew he wouldn't listen to her. She sighed.

_Oh Eli…_

**Oh my gosh. There you go. Not too fluffy, I know. I just like writing these Eclare POVs. Is anyone else conflicted after last night? I still love Eli, but god I want to know his past. He seems far to knowledgeable with the whole crime scene. Is anyone else thinking Sean Cameron here, haha? Seriously though. I'm worried about tonight. I have a feeling it wont be his first arrest, but we might get to see his parents. I'm rambling. REVIEW, my gorgeous readers.**


End file.
